Relic hunt: The beginning
by CherryBlossom10
Summary: Destiny has a strange way with following those who could use a little bit of good fortune. For example, Saberquake. In search of autobots, decepticons and energon, she finds them all; but in a very unpleasant way. Follow her as she conquers her fear and disgust for humans, deals with the loss of a loved one and how she rediscovers love.
1. Authors note

**Hello ladies and gents,**

**I am soo sorry for not posting any other chapters from my other stories, but I discovered the series Transformers Prime this year and I immediatly had an idea in my head. I had to get this out of my head, since its effecting my sleep ;)**

**So this story sets place in the Transformers Prime universe.**

**Another thing:**

**School has been a bitch last year, but I passed! Yesss. But the finals are coming soon :( so I decided to change my update patern from my other stories. **

**I post this "intro" now and when I have done chapter 1 AND 2 I'll post chapter 1, ect...**

**The story will change its point of view between the chapters and in the chapters itself. I will write in first person since I find it the easiest point of view and in third person for the autobots/decepticons/humans. This is another oc story because I'm terrible at creating/writing non-oc stories and trust me I've tried.**

**English is my second language, you must've noticed that and I apologise for it now so I won't bother you in the following chapters.**

**I was also thinking about deleting the other stories but my trusty followers probably wouldn't like it. **

**I'll just give you a small preview of the first chapter, a random moment in the story and we'll see how it goes. **

* * *

><p>I flew past its moon when I saw the rubble of the explosion and I was desperately trying to dodge it. 'Looks like the energon came from a spacebridge. But what could have caused the explosion? Faulty wiring, autobots, decepticons or maybe the impact of a meteor?'<p>

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a large chunk of the wreckage of the spacebridge hit the right engine.

'Engine on the right is down.' confirmed the A.I

'Geez, thanks for the call. It wasn't obvious at all!' I shouted to the A.I while I was trying to gain control over the wheel again. A red light caught my optic. The energon was leaking from the tanks, fast.

'Levels are at 10%' mentioned Arrow. I grunted in frustration. Nothing was going as planned, as usual.

'Heatshields are down.' said Arrow.

'Please, stop talking. You're making me nervous. Just… just leave it on the screen.' I took a glance at the dashboard.

'Temperature is rising.'

'Did you not hear what I just said?!'

We were tumbling down at an immense speed. It was going to be a crash landing, from the looks of it.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! As you can see the explosion takes place in the beginning of season 1, but my oc will arrive somewhere in season two before Smokescreen and before the relic hunt (haha, title reference.)<strong>

**The A.I name is Arrow since the space ship has the looks of an arrow (how original ^^), incase you're wondering :)**

**I have almost finished chapter 2 so chapter 1 will be posted in let's say two or three weeks.**

**My sis is kind of like my beta, but we're both living in the Netherlands and I want someone who could check my grammar. If you think 'Hey, I can do that.', leave a PM or a review. Just saying.**

**Reviews are always welcome~**

**Enough rambling, CB out!**


	2. Crash landed

**As promised: Chapter one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was checking the energon readings of my space cruiser when I heard the alarm beeping. I walked over to the control panel and looked at the radar.<p>

'Talk to me, Arrow.' I said to the A.I of my ship.

'Saberquake, it appears that there was a massive energon explosion not too far from your location.'

'Here, in the corners of the galaxy?' the explosion was 500 clics away.

'I recognise that planet from my visits to the Hall of records of Iacon,' I said surprised. 'What's it called again?'

'The planet earth. It's heavily inhabited, around seven milliard natives live on this very planet.'

'Let's investigate,' I said and I switched off the autopilot. 'Besides, what if there is a decepticon uprising?'

'I wouldn't recommend that course of action, the energon levels of the ship are dropping by every cycle*. Right now, the levels are at - .'

'- 30%, I know, I just checked it.' I typed the coordinates of the explosion in the GPS. 'We're going anyway. What if we find other autobots? It's been too long since we left Cybertron.' I pushed the steering-wheel to increase thrust.

It was a quiet and boring flight that lasted for a few cycles. 'Energon levels are at 19%.' said Arrow, breaking the silence.

I growled softly. 'That's exactly why we're going to investigate.'

'You do realise that with this pace the ship will run out of energon in no time and you'll be stuck in space, don't you?' replied the A.I.

'That won't happen. We'll be there is just a few clics,' Slight concern was haunting in the back of my helmet. 'That energon must come from somewhere. Autobots and Decepticons were moving their energon deposits off world. Who knows, maybe this planet has energon to refill the tanks of the ship.'

'And your own tanks of course.' added Arrow. I let a frustrated sigh go. Being low on energon was bad for my systems. I should have refilled the tanks when I met up with Seaspray megacycles* ago.

'Yeah.'

I flew past its moon when I saw the rubble of the explosion and I was desperately trying to dodge it. 'Looks like the energon came from a spacebridge. But what could have caused the explosion? Faulty wiring, autobots, decepticons or maybe the impact of a meteor?'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a large chunk of the leftover of the spacebridge hit the right engine.

'Engine on the right is down.' confirmed the A.I

'Geez, thanks for the call. It wasn't obvious at all!' I shouted to the A.I while I was trying to gain control over the wheel again. A red light caught my optic. The energon was leaking from the tanks, fast.

'Levels are at 10%' mentioned Arrow. I grunted in frustration. Nothing was going as planned, as usual.

'Heat shields are down.' said Arrow.

'You talk just as much as the guy from the talk shows, you know that?'

'Temperature is rising.'

'Please, stop talking. You're making me nervous. Just… just leave it on the screen.' I took a glance at the dashboard.

We were tumbling down at an immense speed. It was going to be a crash landing, from the looks of it.

'Levels are at 2%' updated Arrow; he completely ignored my come back.

'I already caught that.' I pulled the steering wheel as hard as I could to get the nose of the ship up in the air again.

' And I am receiving a message from an unknown source.'

'Not now! Can't you see I'm busy trying to save my tailpipe.' I yelled but couldn't finish my sentence as the ship hit solid ground. I tumbled back and forth through the cabin like energon that was being mixed at a bar. When the tumbling was finally over I winced from the pain from my left side.

'My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not chose to be of earth. It would seem we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity... we will defend... our home.'

I hardly heard the message as I felt darkness taking control over my systems.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, after what felt like ages, there was nothing but darkness. The crash must have destroyed the system and what not. I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't cooperate. My hand reached without thinking to my right side. My hand was covered with a few drops of energon.<p>

'Scrap.' I slowly stood up, using the back of the co-driver's seat and sat down. I pushed a few buttons to get the systems back online.

'Arrow, now's the time to talk.' I said, expecting an answer from my witty A.I.

Nothing.

I looked around and saw sparks flying around the "weaponry vault" of the ship. I grabbed my guan dao and shambled towards the back of the ship, where the door was located.

'Great, leaking energon and no communication. Could this day get any better?' I forced the door open and blinked a couple times so that my optics could adjust to the fierce light from the earth's sun.

'Oh yeah, stranded on an unknown _primitive_ planet.' I slowly walked out of the ship and looked around.

Something suddenly flew over me which led to a startled scream and, as if one crash landing wasn't enough, I fell on my aft. I quickly transformed my hand into a gun and shot the six tiny black creatures out of the sky. Feathers whirled down and were taken away with the wind.

'What in Primus name was that?' I crawled backwards to my ship. A thought came to my mind when I had my head between my legs in an attempt to calm down. I walked over to the control panel and opened a small cabinet where I stored my repair kit.

'Time to get to work.' I said with a grunt. I had to minimize the amount of damage to prevent capture, so I started with repairing the cloaking device which was located at the front of the ship. The progress was slow due the wound of my side. Luckily, the wound wasn't that big. Although the pain was there, I was more concerned about my energon levels which caused dizziness.

I walked back into the ship to place the repair kit back where it belonged. The light suddenly was back online but the screen of the communication system was unclear. It certainly wasn't my doing; maybe Arrow was rebooting itself.

'Arrow?' I asked carefully. A static noise came from the radio communication.

'Saberquake-zzzzzzz-crash landed-zzzz-earth-.'

'The one time I want you to speak and then you don't,' my fist hit the communication system's dashboard. 'What is this? A lets-ruin-Saberquake's-day game?'

'Energon-zzzz-reading-zzzz-two hics-zzz.'

'He can't hear me.' I typed some override codes in the system and the radar started to beep again. I looked over at the screen and saw a small energon surge two hics from here.

'Guess you aren't worthless after a crash landing after all.' Yes I dared to say that, now that he couldn't hear me; otherwise he would have swung the calculations and countless saves that he had made, towards my head in a very rude way. If I wanted to be found I had to make a distress signal. So, I did.

'That should do it,' I leaned back in the chair. 'In the mean time I can look for the energon. It isn't too far away from here.'

I had walked for what seemed like hours but at a sudden moment I heard engines roaring.  
>I started to run to where the sound came from. I hid behind a large tree and looked down at the road beneath me. Auto mobiles. What are the changes that one of these was an decepticon, or even better: an autobot. I stayed for a while and looked at the cars that passed by.<p>

'Guess it would be faster than walking.' I said as I saw a beautiful car driving beneath me. I quickly scanned the vehicle before it could disappear around the corner. All the information flew into my processor and before I knew it I transformed and returned to the energon surge not too far from the crash. The sensation of the transformation was amazing, as always.

It indeed was a lot faster than walking and it took less energon that I had left inside me. When I reached my destination I hid behind a huge rock that was large enough to cover my whole body. I peeked out around the rock and looked at the terrain. There were at least twenty miners, combaticons and seekers.

"Why would there be so many decepticons while there was so little energon to find here?" I thought to myself and I pushed myself back against the rock again. I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes. There was no way that they would just lend me some energon and fighting wasn't an option either. My head was spinning like crazy and I started to feel the pain in my side again. If this continues I won't be able to reunite with the autobots, let alone finding them. I peeked over the rock again.

'Maybe if I close my optics for a few minutes there will be less cons.' I said out loud and I powered down.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to make a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. So I decided to stop here.<strong>

**reviews are always welcome, see it as a present for my upcoming birthday ;)**

**Cycle*= one minute**

**Megacycles*= one hour**

**site for units of time: wiki/Units_of_time**


End file.
